Magic Touch
by Meligirl128
Summary: what happens when Tenten's old friend comes and passes on the magic touch to her. there is a little i mean little bit of romance TenxNej there is some humor and tragedy R&R no flames Please
1. Erika

Magic touch

This is my first fanfic be gentle and no flames please

Normal

_Thoughts _

**Inner**

Important

: chant

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto:

Once upon I time

I wish

In a far of kingdom

More than anything

Lived a young maiden

More than jewels

A sad young lad

More than life

A childless baker

I wish

OOPS! Sorry wrong story

Once upon a time lived a young woman named Tenten she was a cute, strong ninja from Konoha village. She had dark brown hair and hazel eye, but she didn't like to wear her hair down so she tied them into buns. One day Tenten was talking with the fifth when BOOM! A ninja smashed open the door and said "ma'am a young girl covered in blood was walking around the village asking to talk to you what should I do?" the fifth sighed and moaned "send her in". A few minutes Tenten saw a girl drenched in blood walking in scratch that limping in. horrified Tenten looked away trying to keeps the image out. The girl whispered excuse me ma' am do you know where a girl named Tenten is?" Tenten looked up she said shakily "I-I'm Tenten" "Tenten! I can't believe it's you. I'm Erika don't you remember me" exclaimed the girl with a huge smile on her face._No it can't be my old friend Erika. We used to do everything together._ **I remember Erika heheh god times. **"Wow Erika I've missed you, but what happened." "Long story, but I'm at the gateway to hell and I'm giving you my powers." "What powers" "(sighs) don't you remember the magic touch" said the exhausted looking Erika "I'm giving it to you so it wont be lost when I die." Tenten shocked cried "Erika you can't die just like that" but it was too late she had grabbed Tenten by the arm and chanted: . The room flashed a really white light. A blood curdling scream was heard …

A CLIFFIE LOL I love doing that ooh the excitement MWAHAHA

Sorry about that I know my story so far has no romance or funny's, but there's drama now you won't see that again from me I think… I  Garra he is so cool.

Now review by pressing the blue button.

BYE!


	2. Magic touch

Normal

_Thoughts _

**Inner**

Important

_**Flashback**_

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

_**Bloodcurdling scream was heard…**_

… Tenten was staring at her friend lying dead on the floor. Then she heard someone burst through the door. It was her best friend in the while world and her love of her life Neji " Tenten what happened are you okay?" he said looking really worried. "I –I'm f-fine, b-but Erika's dead!" then she fell to her knees and started crying and she couldn't stop. She felt Neji kneel beside her and put his hand around her while whispering Comforting words inside her ear. Finally she stopped crying and stood up, thanked Neji and left. **OMG you were so close to him! **_He was just comforting me that's all _**He hugged you!!!**

_I couldn't call that a hug _**Riiiiiight, well what about that magic touch hmmm? **POP Tenten noticed that she was standing right in front of her house. "Well about this magic touch" walks up to a painting in side house. _Please make this painting come to life. _She thought and touched the painting. Her hand felt really strange then all of a sudden the painting came to life. Tenten stood there dumbstruck "GOD" she whispered as she watched the horses in the painting galloping. She smirked evilly _this is gonna be good…_

I'm so glad I can update I hate not writing this story

A special thanks to ILOVEMYNEJI-KUN for being my first review

Pls review GARRA 4 EVER


	3. Payback time

Normal

_Thoughts _

**Inner**

Important

_**Flashback**_

_**Letter**_

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

_**This is gonna be good…**_

**You got that right time for some payback. _"Hey Tenten Is this your stuffed animal?"_ _yelled Sakura nastily. Tenten looked nervously at Neji who looked pissed. "N-no" she stuttered "Then you wouldn't mind if I cut its head off"Sakura said taking out a kunai "Stop" Tenten shrieked. Sakura threw the animal against a tree and threw the kunai after it. Sakura laughed at Tenten and said to Neji "You'd much rather go with me than a sissy, right?" "…" (Sakura grabs Neji). _**_Sakura's going to pay for making a fool of me in front of Neji-kun._ smile evilly runs through door. Tenten saw Sakura walking _here we go_ (stands up walks to pink- haired baka) "Hi Sakura" "Hi Tenten what do you want" _when sakura sees Neji she will act stupid then start mocking him _pats Sakura on the back and then she said "Oh nothing just remembering the old times" right then Neji came walking by and all of a sudden Sakura started acting like an idiot. Neji looked at Sakura really confused and kept walking then like a trigger was pulled she started mocking him. Of coarse it was Tenten's time to shine she stepped up to Sakura _turn her back to normal_ she thought and slapped the baka in the face. Then says to Neji "that was mean of her to mock you like that" "yea I know" he replied then a feeble voice "Neji-kun what did I do?" "Oh don't use the innocent act on me it doesn't work" Neji almost yelled at the pained Sakura "C'mon Tenten lets go" (grabs Tenten's hand at takes her away). They were in the forest when Neji said "Hey, Tenten you know I never thought you were a sissy. I only looked pissed because of how mean Sakura was being" "R-Really" "Yeah, Oh here it's Erika's weapon pouch I thought you would want it" said Neji handing her the pouch. "Arigato Neji-kun" said Tenten and gave him a hug. Then skipping away leaving a dumbstruck Neji who was blushing and holding the weapon pouch in her hand, finally she was home and she was eager to see what was inside the pouch. She dumped the pouch out on her table there were lots of weapons, some explosive tags, and a purple letter addressed to her! Tenten picked up the letter opened it and read: **_Dear Tenten,_**

**_I hope you receive this letter. I know you want to know who injured me. So I wrote you a letter I do not know much about him, but I know his name his name is Uchila Sasuke. -Ericka_**

_Sasuke, Sasuke the traitor did this Err! _**I knew he was no good the day I set eyes on him. **Tenten shoves the weapons on the table into her weapon pouch looks up with red eyes and roars "Uchila Sasuke I'm gonna kill you!"…


	4. Love you

Normal

_Thoughts _

**Inner**

Important

_**Flashback**_

_**Letter**_

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

**_Uchiha Sasuke I'm gonna kill you…_**

She smashed open door and almost ran into her love, Neji. "Hi Tenten I wanted to tell you something" "Oh what?" "Tenten I-I l-love you" stuttered Neji **OMG HE DID NOT SAY WHAT I THINK HE SAID (faints) **"Oh Neji I love you too" said Tenten thenwithout know what she was doing she kissed him. They kissed for along time until the image of Sasuke with a knife in one hand stabbing someone's heart came into her mind. She pushed away from the kiss gently. Neji looking surprised asked "what's wrong?" and so Tenten told her friend about the letter. "Now I will have my revenge on Sasuke" she finished. Neji stared at her for a moment and said "I'll go with you" Tenten hugged him and say "Thanks Neji you're the best." They were next to the forest then both jumped on a tree and they were off. "Uh...Umm …" mumbled Tenten while they were jumping "Umm Neji wh-why did you want to come with me?" Neji looked at her smiled and said "'cause I was worried that you'd get hurt, it would have just killed me." Tenten blushed _oh wow that's so romantic _**he really likes you **_yeah (giggles) _**no one could get his heart your irresistible **_shut up you _**lol. **Tenten looked at Neji and noticed that he was talking to himself, and then she looked up strait to see where she was going and saw Sasuke and stopped on a branch "Hey!" Neji looked up and stopped. "Errrr I'm gonna kill you" yelled Tenten jumping at Sasuke with death in her eyes. Then all of a sudden three appeared in front of Sasuke. The leader of the trio was the girl in the center she was tall and was about Sasuke's age. She had long hair as black as tar, her eyes as brown as dirt, and her clothes (a half sleeve shirt and a skirt) was dark blue like Sasuke's and there were Uchiha fans rimming her shirt. The other two people were wearing a black masks and black clothing. Tenten glared at the girl and her minions and thought _why this girl has to get involved. _"Thanks Raiku" said Sasuke to the girl. She smiled and said "Anything for you Sasuke-kun" Sasuke jumped away. "If you want to get to Sasuke-kun you'll have to go through us." Said Raiku with attitude **so this girl is Sasuke's girlfriend bring it on sister (clench fists). **"Get them!" yelled Raiku pointing her finger at them the two other people followed. "You get the right one I'll get the left" said Neji who was at fighting stance. Tenten nodded and looked at her enemy. Tenten took out three kunais in each hand and threw them. They all missed the enemy "Ha, is that all you can do" said a familiar feminine voice. Then the kunais crisscross around the tree trunk that the enemy was standing in front of. The kunais had strings attached to Tenten's fingers _now she cant escape _thought Tenten when the string wrapped around the trunk and the girl. She pulled the string and the enemy skin was started bleed since the strings had tightened. "Erk" mumbled the enemy trying to hold in the pain. Tenten pulled out a sword and ran at the girl and slashed three times. The cuts opened and blood poured down also cutting the strings "Ahhhhhhhhh" screamed the girl. Tenten jumped back and watched the girl struggle then the girl just flew at Tenten with a punch, and it hit. Tenten grabbed both of the enemy's arms and legs and CRACK on Tenten's knee. The enemy fell of the tree also the ninja's mask fell off the girl was Sakura. **Oh yeah! That feels so good I've always wanted to do that! **The second enemy had fallen it was Ino, the pig that loves Sasuke. Tenten looked at Raiku who looked too frightened to move, but then Tenten had jumped at her with a sword she had poofed out of nowhere. BOOM, CRASH, BAM was heard during Tenten's fight "Kyaaaaa" screamed Raiku then she fell out of the tree with a thump she hit the ground. "He went that way" said Tenten pointing the way Sasuke went "Wow…uh (shakes head rapidly) Oh yeah lets go" murmured Neji staring at Tenten with wide eyes (A/N: yeah who wouldn't stare when they saw that much power) they jumped tree to tree looking for Sasuke. Then all of a sudden a figure had teleported next to the mortally injured Raiku after the two left. The figure knelt down next to her "Do not worry my love your sacrifice won't be for nothing" said Sasuke dripping some health potion into Raiku's mouth then stood up and teleported away.

It feels so good to get all that out of my system

I luv Garra he is awesome! Long live Garra of the sand!

Review me please (\/)

(O.o)

( )


	5. No!

Sorry 'bout the wait

Normal

_Thoughts _

**Inner**

Important

_**Flashback**_

Disclaimer: don't own naruto

"It's a dead end" Tenten murmured to herself while looking off the end of the cliff.

"Where did he go?" she stared into the rushing sea below "where did who go?" said a

masculine voice from behind Tenten. She looked around to see Sasuke smirking at her.

She glared at Sasuke, but not any glare it was her death glare which was really rare. She

jumped at Sasuke with a kunai in hand. Sasuke dodged then grabbed her arm and threw

her at a tree. "You're as weak as your little friend" Sasuke had laughed. Suddenly when

Tenten had hit the tree there was a POOF and she had turned into a log "what whe…"

Sasuke was cut off "Rising Twin Dragons"yelled Tenten from behind. Weapons flew

every where "Ahhhh!" Sasuke hit the ground covered head to foot with deadly weapons.

Tenten jumped to the ground and grabbed Sasuke by the collar "Why did you kill Erika!"

she yelled at Sasuke. "H-heh I didn't want to … I was ordered to" mumbled Sasuke

smirking. "W-who is it… who ordered you!" yelled Tenten. Right then a sword was stuck

into her back as a voice said "I did" Tenten turned around

_No!._

Yay cliff hangers

Again sorry about the wait

Thanks ILUVMYNEJI-KUN for encouraging me 

See you next chappie ;)


	6. Betrayed

Normal

_Thoughts _

**Inner**

Important

_**Flashback**_

Disclaimer: don't own naruto

Tenten turned around _No! ._There stood Neji with a smirk on his face. Tenten let go of

Sasuke's collar then asked in a soft voice "W-why d-did you" tears welling up on her

eyes. Neji laughed and said "Isn't it obvious… I wanted the magic touch." Tenten wiped

away the tears flowing down her face and glared at Neji "How could you be so selfish

and cruel!" she cried out "How could you betray me! I loved you!" tears fell to the

ground. "Heh…I don't care about betraying you as long as I have the magic touch I'm

happy." said Neji a shadow crossing his face "By the way… I never loved you." Tenten

stood there glaring at the boy she had adored these many years. Just then something

broke inside of her. Nothing happened there she stood in complete silence and darkness.

Then just like that a fiery feeling burst inside of her, pain spread throughout her body.

She felt her white hot fingers clasp around a human neck. Her other hand was burning in

with a red hot intensity. Lighting struck into her arm as she punched Neji. The punch was

so hard he Neji broke through three trees and made a hole in the ground as he landed.

Tenten flew at Neji her hair unfurling, her eyes as red as blood, and her hands were so

white it was purple. She jumped down her hand collided into Neji's chest. His soul came

out in Tenten's palm as she raised it from the crest. The soul melted into her hand as she

soothed herself. She stood there she looked at Neji's dead body then looked at her hand.

_If I have a soul in my hand…I CAN GIVE IT TO ERIKA!_** YES THAT'S IT WE CAN **

**SAVE HER!** a smile spread across Tenten's face and she ran to the village.

Will Tenten save Erika? Why did Neji want the magic touch? Nobody knows (except me)

You'll have to see in the next chappie(s)

Thanx to all my reviewers;)

See Ya!


	7. The End

Normal

_Thoughts _

**Inner**

Important****

Disclaimer: don't own naruto

**_A smile spread across Tenten's face and she ran to the village._**

"Where's Erika?!" yelled Tenten busting in the infirmary "Shh! She's right here, but she is dead I don't get why you want her here." said the nurse in a snobbish tone. Tenten glared at her then ran t Erika as the fifth entered the room. "What is it Tenten? Why did you want Erika here? Why are you soaked in blood?" said the fifth in a soft, yet demanding tone. Then Tenten explained her adventure from where she left the fifth's room to where she came back t the village. Of course the young nurse cried until she was unconscious when she talked about how she killed Sasuke. The fifth stared at the blood soaked Tenten then said shakily "Y-you think you can save Erika" "Yes ma'am!" retorted Tenten a gleam in her eyes. Then she grabbed Erika's hand between both of hers and muttered an incantation. Blinding light spread though the room and everything was silent. The whole room clear and there stood Erika smiling at Tenten. Tears formed in Tenten's eyes as she hugged her old friend and the fifth just stared in amazement. "Erika does this mean that I don't have the magic touch any more?" asked Tenten after everything calmed down. "Actually… you do I only have half of it" said Erika smiling. Then hugged tenten

Meanwhile…

Neji lay dead in the forest covered in blood. POOF he transformed into the real Sasuke. I know that you're wondering what about the Sasuke that Tenten killed well lets find out. Sasuke lay there beeping motionless, a mechanical voice boomed "self destruct initiated"

Sasuke exploded into tine metal parts. Now you know that Sasuke is a robot lets move along shall we?

Meanwhile…

The back of a large black was turned to the doors as boy with long hair brown hair entered the room. "Well?" said the cold feminine voice from behind the chair. Neji (A/N: the real one) smiled and walked into the light. "Mission was a success" he said. Then a girl entered from the shadows "It's just as planned. She's like a puppet on string" said Raiku stepping into the light next to Neji "Is Uchiha eliminated?" said the female voice in soft, yet icy tone. "Yes ma'am" said Neji and Raiku said in unison. "Perfect" the female voice whispered loudly. The lady in the chair turned to face the door(in the chair) and opened her pure white eyes.

Thank you for reading in Magic Touch

I will make a sequel

Can you guess who the white eyed mistress?

Every thing will come to order in the sequel

A special thanks to ILOVEMY NEJI-KUN for supporting me 

And Sar-animeluver 

See ya in my other stories Meligirl128;)


End file.
